Silently Crying
by PhALLoPhoBiA
Summary: Melinda is a teen Piper remarried after Leo. I can not tell any more with out ruining the plot.


Melinda: 14

Melinda was in the living room with her mom watching TV. The phone rang and Piper got up to get it, on the phone was her manager. Melinda said she would stay home incase her aunts would come home and wonder where she was. Piper went up stairs to tell Patrick, Melinda's step dad that she had to go to work and that Melinda was in the house. After 30 minuets, Patrick went down stairs to see what Melinda was doing. She was in the kitchen starting dinner for her family.  Patrick walked into the kitchen and watched her, looking mostly at her chest, butt, and legs. "What do you want Pat?" Melinda asker not looking up from the garlic clove that she was cutting. Patrick walked over to Melinda and rubs her hair. Melinda moved her head. 

 "Patrick leave me alone!" said loudly as she started to put the chicken in the oven. She needed to finish cooking, she promised her mom she would. Once she had everything on the stove cooking she started to go upstairs but Patrick grabbed her and trapped her to the wall. "Patrick let me go" Melinda yells. Not till I get my kiss Melinda, I never got a kiss from you" Patrick kisses Melinda on the lips. While he was kissing her his hand started to move to her chest then between her legs where he grabbed her. Patrick's kiss muffled Melinda scream of shock. When he let her go, she ran in to her room and locked the door. She only left to finish dinner.

When Paige got home, dinner was done and Piper had just pulled up with Pheobe. Melinda was still in her room rocking back and forth to scared to venture out of her room. Pheobe walked to Melinda's room and knocked on the door. "Mel?" she questioned loudly. Melinda answered in a shaky voice " Aunt Pheobe I'm in here" Pheobe had a felling that some thing was wrong so she walks in. she see the that Melinda had been crying "what's wrong Mel?" "Nothing" she was too afraid to even acknowledge what had recently happened that day. Pheobe asks, "Are you sure?" Mel says, "I'm fine" Pheobe say "well then come down to dinner." Mel says, "I'm not hungry" Pheobe asks' "Mel are sure you're alright?" Mel says, "Really I'm fine I'm just a bit tired." Pheobe says "Alright then when you get hungry just come downstairs" Pheobe leaves. After 5 minuets, Mel goes into the bathroom and takes a shower. After her shower, she orbs into her room then tries to sleep. Leo orbs into Melinda's room he knew she wasn't asleep. She was crying. " Its okay Mel" he said trying o soothe his daughter. She sat up and looked at him. He sat on her bed and gently pulled her into his lap, like he did when she would cry when she was younger. He rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep before he left her he put a locket around her neck that had "Daddy's Girl" inscribed in it. The locket also had a picture of him and her when she was born and he was holding her.

The next morning Melinda woke up feeling a bit more safe now that she knew her dad was watching over her more. Melinda got dressed for school then went down to breakfast. Her mom was in the kitchen. "Mel? Where you get the necklace from?" "Huh? What necklace?" she reached up and found a locket. She looked at it the outside said "Daddy's Girl" inside was her when she was recently born. "Thanks dad" she mumbled to herself. Piper looked confused

Melinda got to school okay she decided to put it out of her mind and told herself if it happened again she would tell her dad. Mel was preoccupied with trying to forget about what happened that she didn't pay much attention with her lessons. 

 When Mel got home, she thought her mom was at work so she decided to walk to her dad's house when she got there her mom was parked outside. "Dad!?" "In here Mel" What's going on" Melinda asked. "Your mother is mad at me for giving you the necklace." Melinda walks into the living room then asks her mom " What's the problem with it? Daddy gave it to me while I was crying last night." Piper asks " Why were you crying?" Melinda said very cruelly "You wouldn't understand." Then walked up stairs. She went into her room, locked the door then cut on her radio. Her parents couldn't stand to be in the same room together ever since the bitter divorce. Her mother was mad that they got joint custody besides, if Melinda wanted to see her dad she could just orb to him. Melinda wished that they would just stop dwelling on the past. Melinda sat down then started doing her homework. She fell asleep during calculus.

When she woke up the next morning, she was under her floral and heart blanket. She left her room looking for her dad she found him just waking up. "Dad?"  "Hey Mel" she walked into her fathers room and cuddled up to her dad. "Sleep well?" Leo asked. "Perfectly. So, what were you and mom talking about me all good I hope like how wonderful I am. How sweet I am…" "How annoying you are" they laughed. It had been to long since she felt like she could be carefree. Since it was the weekend, they decide or better yet Melinda decides they would see the chick flick _Kate and Leopold_. Leo almost went crazy having to sit through the sappy movie. When that movie was over, they went to see _Orange County_ that had made them both laugh. 

After the movie, they went to an old fashion burger joint. Melinda talked about her classes, or at least the ones she was passing. Couldn't seem to pass health and English. Her dad helped her the best he could with health. English wasn't his best subject when he went to school co he couldn't help her. 

Later that after they both went to sleep. Melinda woke up screaming, "Don't touch me Patrick! Please don't touch me!" when she finally did wake up she was crying, and Leo was leaning in her door way. Her had an expression of pure guilt. He asked, " Melinda why were you crying that night I gave you the necklace?" the thought of what had happened that day ran through her mind which she knew instantly was a mistake, other beings with whitelighter powers can read each others minds. "Patrick did what to you?!"  "You read my mind you know what happened." Melinda said bitterly. The only reason she said it bitterly was because she let the scared feeling turn to self-pity then that turned to self-hatred. Melinda didn't realize she was crying until she felt the tears drip off her chin. "Melinda Come here." Leo said in a gentle voice. Melinda got up and walked toward her father he hugged her and told her that if she was too afraid to sleep in her room she could sleep in his room, which she did any way.

The next morning maybe because her dad used sleep dust she finally had a good night of rest. When she woke up it was 11 almost 12 in the afternoon she was supposed to be at school that day. "Dad how could you let me over sleep" Leo said "don't worry I called you school. Hey do you want to come with me to see Ivania my ward. The elders said its okay." Melinda was in her room changing once he finished the sentence. 

Cole shimmered into the hallway looking for Leo. "Leo where are you?" Leo said "what Cole" he was in the bathroom shaving "Leo you got to talk your daughter into either coming back to the manor or at lease talking to her mother."  When Melinda overheard Cole, she orbed into the manor.

"Mom" Melinda yelled. Piper was in the attic. Piper walked toward Mel's room. "Hey Melinda."  Hey mom. Um. I-I need to tell you something" "tell me what?" Melinda took deep breath and started taking. " Let me talk, because if I stop I wont be able to finish. Um that night that I was crying and daddy gave me the necklace is because that day after your manager called you in and you left Patrick sexually assaulted me. He grabbed my chest and between the legs." Once again, she didn't realize that she until a tear dripped off her chin. Piper sat down, trying to process what Melinda just told her. Piper looked at Melinda and saw that she was the one suffering the most. "Mel come here." Piper said softly.   Melinda walked over to her mom cautiously, then sat on the bed. her mom hugged her. "Mel I'm so sorry I didn't pay more attention." "Mom it's not your fault should have said something it was just Disgusting." After they talked and got every thing settled Patrick walked in to Melinda's room. "Melinda go down stairs so I can talk to Patrick." Piper said through her clenched teeth. Melinda went down stairs and out the door to go to back to her dad's house to get her backpack.

Upstairs in Melinda's room piper was arguing with Patrick. "She's lying I didn't do anything to her!" Piper yells back at him. " You must think I'm one of those dumb ass hoes of a mother who will believe everything her boyfriend says but I got news for you… hold on, hold that thought." Piper goes to the door and says " Pheobe I will call you when I need you." She turns back to a fuming Patrick "as I was saying I would rather die then turn my back on Melinda. She is my flesh and blood even if she has her dad in her I still won't turn my back on her. so don't try to say any thing to me because all you can do for me is pack up your shit and get the fuck out of my house."

When Melinda get back to the manor Patrick was walking out of the house passed up Melinda and said "bitch"  when she heard what he said she turned around but said nothing back. 

A couple of months later after piper and Leo settled their differences, then started remembered what they used to love in each other. They even started dating each other again.


End file.
